


Logistics

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." -Dr. Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

Packing the boxes had been just as hard as they expected. They shared a lot of things during their time together and a lot of it had blurred together. There were shirts they both wore on regular occasions, but they couldn’t remember who’d been the first one to pick it up. They’d bought the dishes and silverware together, but it would have been a shame to split everything down the middle so they had to decide who got which pattern. Furniture was mostly given away, but that was because their new individual apartments were too small for some of it.   
  
It wasn’t really emotional, in fact it was kind of empty - but it was just the logistics of everything that made it hard.   
  
Daichi found himself wondering if he should have had more hard feelings about the situation he was in. He’d been with Suga for _years_ , longer than some of his friendships. If they were leaving each other now, shouldn’t there have been a reason for it? Some kind of fight or sudden hardship that tore them apart?   
  
But there just...wasn’t any. It wasn’t even that they didn’t love each other anymore, because how could they not? When you’ve been with someone from your early teens through your mid-twenties, it’s only obvious that you would still care very deeply for them. They just weren’t _in love_ anymore.   
  
And he was strangely okay with that. Nothing about it ended with a bang, it was just a slow burn until the embers finally faded out.   
  
It took less than a week to get everything in order. Suga was staying in Miyagi, where his job was stable and he could stay close to his family. Daichi already had an offer waiting in Maniwa, which was going to be a huge change, but he figured a change of scenery would do him some good.   
  
His boxes were shipped down, ready and waiting for him when he flew there a few days later. He helped Suga carry his own boxes to his new apartment, and even helped him scout out a few things in the neighborhood.   
  
Returning their keys to their landlord felt like closing a chapter. Daichi waited for bitterness to finally overtake him, but it just didn’t. He wondered if there was something wrong with him, but when he asked Suga what his feelings were…  
  
“I’m kind of the same way…” he said with a sigh and a shrug, “I mean, obviously I’m sad and I really wish it wasn’t this way, but it’s not like we did anything wrong.”   
  
Daichi nodded, feeling just a little relieved, “Do you think things could have worked out differently? Like, maybe if we tried hard enough or we’d taken a missed opportunity somewhere down the line?”  
  
“I don’t think it really matters at this point, we did the best we could. I wouldn’t trade any moment of it, Daichi.” He smiled and stretched his arms over his head, “What time is your flight tomorrow? Maybe I can see you off.”   
  
“It’s early, I think around the time your shift at the hospital starts.”  
  
“Aw, man. I wanted to make sure you got there okay.”   
  
A beat passed. Another two followed. Daichi kicked at the ground with his sneaker. Suga looked away.   
  
“So...I guess this is goodbye, huh?” he finally said.  
  
“Nah, I wouldn’t say that.”   
  
“You know you can call me for _anything_ you need, right? I’ll fly down or take the train if there’s an emergency. Or even if you just want to talk.”   
  
“I’d like that a lot. You know you can do the same, right?”  
  
“Of course.” With that, Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi and pulled him into a hug, “I love you, Daichi. Please take care of yourself.”   
  
Daichi’s throat tightened a bit, but he still returned the gesture, “You too. Thanks for everything, Suga.”   
  
They might not have been lovers anymore, but their story would never really have an end. There wasn’t any point to asking the “what ifs” or contemplating the “maybes”, right now they just had to hold onto what they had and keep moving in their own directions. It was all going to be okay, because they knew they still had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> *covers myself in slices of cheese because this is so fucking schmoopy* I AM THE KING AND QUEEN OF CHEESE.


End file.
